More Than Just my Master
by Standing Forever Alone
Summary: Megurine Luka didn't come from the richest of families. Sold off to slave away, one day's she's auctioned... Only to be received by Hatsune Miku. Luka's monotone personality doesn't hurt Miku, but there's a lot more to her than our beloved tealette thought...
1. Luka, Meet Miku, Your New Master

**Oh yay. Look, a new story! :O *gasps***

**—(The not-so-innocent)Standing**

* * *

Megurine Luka. Her family wasn't exactly the richest. They even sold their own daughter. Now, she was forced to put on shows and do 'personal' shows as well. Luka couldn't say she hated it, but she couldn't say she liked it either.

It was a new day, and once again Luka put on her clothes, which to be honest looked more like her clothes went through a system of razors. But today was special. Today they were auctioning the pinkette. For a lot of money to boot.

She went out on stage, her face monotonous. Luka learned that emotion only got in your way, so she simply didn't have any emotions anymore. It wasn't the only reason why Luka didn't have any emotions. That one detail didn't stop men from whistling, hooting or yelling. In the crowd, however, was a girl. The girl didn't come there on purpose, she was lost.

The girl's name was Hatsune Miku. She came from one of the luckier, richer families. She looked up and on stage was a pinkette. Her face held no emotion, nor did any of her actions.

"Here is the pink-haired beauty, Megurine Luka!" someone shouted. The young girl's attention was gripped. "Do we hear a hundred dollars?" he asked to the crowd.

"Yes!" a man shouted, raising his hand in the air. So this was an auction? For a girl? How amazingly stupid, to sell people off as products. Simply unbelievable.

"Do we hear a hundred-fifty?" the announcer shouted again.

"Yep!" another man shouted. Both men were suddenly locked in a heated gaze and prices got higher and higher... All the way to four hundred.

"Going once, going twice, s-" the announcer was cut off by Miku.

"Five hundred!" she shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Even Luka's eyes seemed to widen in surprise.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the girl in teal hair!" he shouted, pointing at Miku. The tealette walked next to the stage, held out the money, motioned for Luka to follow her and walked out, the expressionless pink-haired woman following closely behind.

"So I suppose you are my new master," Luka said dully, as if unamused. And let's be honest here, she was unamused.

"... Yes..." Miku replied, deciding to skip the fact Luka called her master. The pinkette nodded, her expression still unfazed. She was like ice, frozen. Cold. Yet, she was pretty. She wasn't exactly expressionless either. It was delicate, like she was about to break. Like a slowly-wilting rose. And it wasn't until then Miku realized—Luka needed clothes. Fast.

"Um..." Miku looked around. Her father's car was a little ways away from where they currently were. The tealette took the older girl's hand, dragging her. Luka still had that monotone expression. People were staring, but the pink-haired girl didn't honestly give a damn.

They made it and Miku, who had keys to unlock the car, did so. She opened the trunk and pulled out a long coat. It would cover Luka down to her thigh. "Put this on," she said with her adorable voice.

Luka simply nodded and put it on. It looked like she was wearing only a coat, but better that then to have her strutting around practically half-nude.

"Now come!" Miku exclaimed cheerily, dragging Luka around once more. She blinked her clear aquamarine eyes. This Miku was certainly far more interesting than anyone she had met, really. She allowed herself to be dragged.

"As you wish, Master." Luka said, although Miku didn't hear her.

After countless minutes of shopping, browsing and many, many dull conversations, they made way back to the car. But Miku sucessfully got lost. Currently, she was walking in a dark alleyway with Luka following.

"Master, I do not believe this is the smartest choice to remain in this location..." Luka warned, a somewhat rare and concerned tone in her voice. Miku just shrugged it off.

"It's okay, Luka-chan! Because-" Miku's words were cut off as hands grabbed her from behind. Same as Luka, but Luka was more... Calm about it, not even struggling.

"Stay quiet, don't scream and maybe you'll like it." the guy holding Miku smirked. "We won't make it hurt too much."

Luka, who by now had enough shit for today, kicked the man holding her between the legs. "You should rethink your strategy next time. If there is a next time." she said calmly. "No one hurts my Master without answering to me."

She began delivering multiple kicks to the man, receiving only one or two weak blows on her legs. The man was reduced to a bloody mess and she sighed dully. "How boring, I would have honestly prefered a spirited battle..." she clapped her hands together and took a step towards the man holding Miku.

Miku just watched in amazement as the man holding her let go. Luka took another step towards him. "Just surrender yourself and I won't have to use this!" he exclaimed, holding out a (What Luka just assumed was fake) gun. Luka's eyes were now coloured red. It was odd to say, but it was true.

"Are you sure you wish to do that?"

In that same instant, the gun was knocked out of his hands. "Run. Run far away. You will not and cannot hurt my Master." she warned, taking a threatening step towards the man. He cowered in fear and ran off. Luka didn't smirk. She simply watched with a bored expression. "People who put their opponents in unfair disadvantages are simply cowards."

"L-Luka-chan!" Miku gasped. "You were so... Awesome!" she gave Luka a big hug, and to which the pinkette responded with a light pat on the head.

"I am not awesome, I am simply doing what I was born to do. Protect my Master." Luka said. Perhaps this would be a more enjoyable experience.

It was certainly interesting, for both Miku and Luka.

* * *

**Oh wow. I spent all night typing this up. *dies***

**It's pretty sucky, isn't it? Oh well.**

**Mind clicking that little box and type your thoughts? :3 Please?**


	2. Picking Out Clothing

**Holy... I didn't expect... o—o all the love...**

***randomly hugs you* I LOVE YOU ALL! \(;w;)/**

**—Standing**

**This is so unrelated but has anyone seen the Diablo III commercial or/and the Herbal Essences commercial? I just... I no... No...**

* * *

"Who's this?" Miku's father asked, raising an eyebrow. Currently, the two girls were in front of the Hatsune's car.

"My name is Megurine Luka. It is a pleasure to meet you," Luka said in her usual dull tone. "Your daughter is my Master." at this, both eyebrows raised.

"Isn't she cool?" Miku cooed. She had grown attached to Luka, despite what little time they were together. She was hugging Luka's arm with affection. The pinkette, although it didn't look like it, was worrying. About what? Multiple things. Where she'd sleep, where the money would come from for her expenses... She didn't want to work again. It was boring. Boring and tiring.

Luka was brought back to reality by a sharp nudge from Miku. She looked at her and blinked twice. "Yes?" she asked as the tealette smiled cutely at her.

"You were zoning out. Father asked if you live somewhere," Miku said. To be honest, the younger girl wanted Luka to sleep in her house. It would be a lot more lively, she was sure, with the little display that was shown but only an hour ago.

"No, I do not..." Luka replied. Miku was literally jumping with excitement. So that meant she could live with them? How wonderful!

"Yay! Father, let's go home!" she said excitedly. Miku's father nodded and motioned for them to get in. So they did. The car drove off and Luka simply waited patiently. The car drove up the driveway. It came to a halt and Luka got out first, closing her door and opening Miku's.

Miku blinked. Did Luka run? Well, okay. She got out and smiled. "Thank you, Luka-chan!"

"It is no problem, I assure you, Master." Luka said. She would have smiled, but went against it. She closed Miku's door. Miku's father walked out and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"You don't have to call me Master, Luka-chan..." Miku said, tilting her hair to the side. Luka brushed a strand of pretty pink hair aside.

"Then I will not, Master." Luka replied. In her world (Which was, let's be honest, filled with cloudy skies and dead grass) she had not just called Miku 'Master'. This was going to take some work.

"... Okay then!" Miku smiled after a moment of silence. Luka followed Miku in the house, which was nicely decorated. A few green and leafy plants here and there, a calm teal (Which Luka didn't find surprising) color on the walls, and a birch wood flooring. Some pictures were hung up, as well as basic furniture (colored dark brown.)

"It's quite a lovely house you have here, Master..." Luka said, looking around. Miku smiled, glad that the pinkette approved. "So what shall I do first, Master?"

"You don't have to do anything... Oh! You need clothes first!" Miku exclaimed, dragging Luka to her parents' room. She pulled the pink-haired woman in the walk-in closet.

"These clothes used to belong to mother... Y'know, before she passed..." Miku said sadly. Luka nodded, examining each piece of clothing carefully. She found a black shirt with the sleeves cut off just a bit below the elbow. She took it and Miku gave a quick laugh. "It's okay, you can take as many that fit you."

"Thank you very much, Master." Luka bowed momentarily, before resuming to looking through clothes. A white skirt that ended a bit above her knees... A light blue summer dress... The pinkette was so into the clothes that Miku giggled.

Luka had chosen a ton of different pieces, dresses and accesories that she liked, or that she thought fit her. Miku grinned. "I bet they'll all look good on you! Sometimes I wish I was pretty like you..." she pouted.

Luka patted Miku's head. "You are pretty. And very cute, Master."

Somehow, Luka's compliment was flattering enough to make Miku blush. _Is that the only reason?_

_... Shut up, brain._

"Thank you, Luka-chan!" Miku smiled, placing her hands over Luka's, which was still on her head. Seriously. Luka would have smiled.

The pinkette removed her hand. "Shall I try them on, Master?" she asked. Miku nodded enthusiastically. She wanted to see Luka in some cute threads! "As you wish." she took off the coat she had been wearing and started taking off (they were still tattered) the clothes given to her that morning. Miku's face went red. They were both girls, but still. Her figure was perfect, her chest was large. It would be impossible for anyone not to get flustered. The tealette looked away.

A few minutes later Luka decided to wear a white sundress. It was only two o' clock, thus she didn't have to worry about wearing a dress for nothing.

"Wow, Luka-chan!" Miku exclaimed with a gasp. "You're so beautiful!"

Luka nodded. "Thank you very much, Master. I appreciate it," she looked up at Miku. "Shall we take a walk outside together?"

"I would love to!" Miku smiled, giggling. Luka studied Miku closely. Her hair was vibrant and soft-looking. Her eyes were bright and full of cheeriness. All in all, she was extremely cute.

"Let us go then, Master." Luka held out her hand and Miku took it. They walked out of the house and down the front steps. If anyone was to threaten Luka's master again, it would be more than a simple few kicks they would experience.

Little did the two know, someone (and he was a sneaky one, not to be noticed by Luka) was following them.

"I will kill you, Megurine Luka. I will avenge my father's death..."

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger. The next chapter shall be a lot more exciting! :D**


End file.
